Dungeosn and Dragons: the Northern Plague
by commandant klink
Summary: Starlin, a human fighter, makes his way across continents to discover the secret of the plague that grips a country.


Dungeons and Dragons: The Northern Plague

Dungeons and Dragons: The Northern Plague

Starlin sighed as his eyes opened. A common sight, a human fighter, in the south, he wasn't exactly common here in the north. Here, all the fighters were elves. And there were almost no humans here. Almost. He had made a friend the night before, and she lay on her side by him, looking down at him. His head hurt, he had a hangover. He vaguely remembered a pub, a woman, and an inn keeper, but not much else; it seemed as if his memories were covered in a thick haze. "So, the sleeper awakes. I was afraid you'd had too much to drink last night." Starlin smiled, "Woman, I can out drink a dwarf." Her eyebrows arch, "Oh? I know a few dwarves here that would get offended by that statement. Besides, we had too much fun last night to care about drinking." He blinked and then realized that he was currently in a state of nakedness, and so was she. Sighing and resigning to his fate, he shrugged his shoulders, "So, the adventure continues yet another day." She smiled, "I figured you'd have a bad hangover from last night, with how much you drank last night. Luckily, I know a cure for hangovers." He blinked. Starlin wasn't aware of one, but he'd gladly take one now, "And what, praytell, is that?" The woman smiles and kisses him, "More of what we did last night." He smiles and nods, "I think I can handle that cure."

Starlin was smiling all through the morning. He was happy, and for a good reason, he no longer had a hangover. 'It would appear that the woman was right.' He thought to himself as he browsed the wares of various shop owners. A gnome bumped into him and he felt the hand in his pocket. Grabbing the gnome by the hair before it could run away, he picks it up. Crying in pain, he realizes that he's caught a female gnome. "LET ME GO, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!", she shouts as he holds her up by the hair. "Not until you give me back what you stole, you little thief." She throws his coin purse at him and he catches it, but still doesn't let her go. "And the dagger from my belt?" She growls in both pain and anger as she tries to stab his wrist with her newly-acquired weapon, but he snatches it out of her hands. Looking around, he realizes that at this point, there are 10 guards around him, all wearing full plate armor, and with tower shields and long swords. 'Crap. Gotta stop doing this.' he thinks to himself and he puts the gnome down, but doesn't let go. Sighing, he says, "I was only protecting my belongings from this… thief." One of the guards nods but says, "I'm sorry sir, but we still need to take you into custody." Starlin sighs loudly, then closes his eyes and says, "On what charges. If they seem reasonable enough, I'll go willingly, but if it doesn't seem like a good explanation, you'll have to drag my corpse there." The leader of the guards, or so it seemed, spoke now, "I'm sorry sir, but we haven't been told why, we were just told to get you by the king. He demands an audience with you." At this, Starlin opens his eyes, "The… King? But, why would he want to see some random human fighter? Was I picked at random for a quest or something?" The lead guard sighs and shakes his head, drawling his blade, "We were ordered to take you to him, dead or alive, and we plan to do just that." Starlin nods and says, "Can I at least take care of this bugger first?", he says, motioning to the gnome, who is looking both extremely nervous and even more angry. The lead guard shakes his head, "I'm sorry, but there's no time for that." Sighing loudly again, Starlin looks the gnome in the eyes, "I am a very, very good tracker, and I will find you again, and I will get all of my stuff back. Good bye." With that, he uses the dagger to slice off the hair he is gripped onto. Watching the gnome run off, cursing him, his god, and all that he stood for, the gnome disappears into the crowds. Starlin looks at the lead guard and says, "You can put the weapon away. I will go with you of my own volition." The guard nods and sheathes his blade, but still stays alert. "Out of curiosity, why is there ten of you? Why not just send one or two?" At this the guards are genuinely confused. He was right, why not just send one or two? The lead guard is the center of attention between them now, and he says, "Well, we've had problems with people like him in the past." Groaning, Starlin says, "Look, just lead the way." The lead guard accepts this order, but warns him not to give any others, or he might not see the king with a head.


End file.
